A light in my darkness
by sazzy12
Summary: Lexie Telford is the niece of Chibs. She turns up unexpected and is not what the Sons expect
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer:** _ **i do not own SOA**_

 _ **some parts of the story will be the same as the series but the timing of events will be different and when characters appear etc will be different too**_

* * *

Today seemed like any other day at Teller-Morrow, the usual moans and complaining that followed a heavy night drinking,  
In the clubhouse some of the Sons were just walking up, Crow eaters were still passed out all over the place.  
Chucky was trying to clear up the mess from the night before Gemma arrived and totally lost it,  
he managed to get two bags full of trash before she came marching through the door

"Jesus Christ, you guys are pigs" she said looking around, seeing Bobby passed out on the pool table with three crow eaters around him, the party was for him so she let him be but the rest could get their hungover asses to work.

"Right get this place tidied, Chucky aint here to be your cleaning bitch, I'm talking to all of you" Looking straight at Clay as she said it Clay knew better than to argue with his Queen, his hangover was bad enough.  
Tig made his way to the bar, picks up a beer and takes a swig

"Just taking the edge off Gem, then ill get right to it" he said with a smirk

Gemma looked at him knowingly, this wasn't going to be an easy morning.  
Juice and Happy came walking through from their dorms looking like hell, a couple of crow-eaters came into sight behind them

"Oh great, more whores! Just what i need to see in the morning" said Gemma as she rolled her eyes then fixing them on Happy and Juice

"You two, get this place cleaned and get those whores out of here before my grand-kid gets here!"

Gemma made for the door leaving the guys to get to it, getting Chucky to follow her, she needed his help.

The club was having a friendly family BBQ today, one that the kids could enjoy without having to see half naked crow-eaters strutting about.  
Today was about family and nothing was going ruin that, Gemma would make sure of it. The Sons were family, close knit every kid considered them as uncles, Gemma didn't want the kids to see the other parties their uncles had.

"Right Chucky, since those guys are going to be busy cleaning his morning, you are with me! We need the BBQ up and running the bounce castle and balloons, lots of balloons. Abel loves them"

"I accept that" shouted Chucky as he runs across the Lot, Gemma smirked she liked Chucky, he was loyal to the club and to her.

"Christ, how did we make such a mess on one night" complained Juice "I don't remember it getting this bad"

"You probably couldn't remember your own name last night" replied Tig as he filled more bags of empty bottles and random thongs that covered the top of the bar

"Hey! Those are mine" yelled a crow-eater from the couches

Tig and Juice both looked in her direction then to the three passed out with Bobby, Tig looked at the girl again

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

The girl looked at Tig.

"Waiting for them to wake up, unless you need me for something else" she smirked at him

"Oh really, well let me do something for you sweetheart"

He grabbed a jug of water from the bar and walked over to the pool table, threw the water over them with a satisfied look on his face Bobby instantly woke, shouting things that couldn't be made out, just noise. The three girls shreiked jumping from the table.

"There you go, no need to wait any longer" Tig said with a smirk. The rest of the Sons chuckled.

"Jackass" one of the girls snarled as they made their way to the door, Tig turned and gave them a look, they left in a hurry Tig was not a Son to get on the wrong side of.

Chucky and Gemma were getting the balloons ready at the picnic tables when the crow-eaters came out the clubhouse and made for their car

"They better stay away tonight or there will be trouble" stated Gemma

"They will! They aint stupid enough to cross you" replied Chucky. Gemma smirked and nodded knowing chuck was right.

Just then a taxi pulled up into the lot, "oh, who is this now?" sighed Gemma, Chucky shrugged knowing the Queens patience was growing thin.

The taxi came to a stop and after a few seconds the door opened and out stepped Venus, she waved to Gemma and Chucky who gave a small wave back.

"He's in the clubhouse" Gemma shouted knowing Venus was probably there to see Tig

"Thanks sweetheart" Venus called back as she walked towards them

"No problem" said |Gemma with a small smile and turned back to face Chucky

Gemma didn't dislike Venus, she just didn't trust her, there was something there that gave her an uneasy feeling that Venus was up to something or trouble wasn't far behind her. Gemma cared about Tig as she did for all the Sons but she knew Tig longer and probably better than most. She didn't want him hurt or caught up in some shit that would then involve the rest of the Club, Tig cares too much sometimes that it makes him not think clearly and Gemma felt this might happen with Venus, he looked out for her, gave er a place to stay since he was always at the clubhouse anyway he didn't use his house.

Venus walked into the clubhouse and was met with the sight of the guys clearing up, even Clay was half halfheartedly helping.

"Well this is not what I expected to see" she said as her eyes moved across each of them

"Hey V, what you doing here?" asked Tig making his way over to her and throws his bin bag at Juice.

"I just finished work, there was a guy hanging around so I figured I'd come here instead of the house in-case he followed" she said as she scanned the rest of the room then back to Tig.

"You did the right thing Doll" replied Tig "Hang around if you like, we're having a family day here, should be fun, well as long as we get here cleaned up or Gemma will have our asses" he chuckled

"Did you have a party" Venus asked looking around again

"Yeah, it was Bobby's birthday yesterday, was one hell of a night" laughed Juice

"Oh, you never mentioned it Tig?!" Venus sounded a little annoyed "I'm guessing you boy's have plenty entertainment last night" now sounding a bit more annoyed that she wasnt invited.

"Shit, sorry I didnt think it would be your thing V, our parties can get pretty messy, sure Clay? Tig looked to is president

"Dont ask me, I was drunk, hell I think I still am so it must of been good" he chuckled, they rest joined in

"Well I was knee deep in pussy so id say it got pretty messy" Chibs added

"Well having the choice would of been nice!" Venus shot back looking at Tig, who had a blank look, he didnt know why she was getting so pissed about it.

Venus turned and stormed out the door.

"What the hell was that about?" Tig heard Juice say from behind him

"No idea brother, guess i better go see" Tig said as he made for the door

"Whats going on there?" Clay asked when Tig had left

"No idea, but it would seem Tiggy has an admirer and he don't see it yet" laughed Chibs

"God help us all" replied Clay "Right back to it boy's before my Queen tears us all a new one"  
They all nodded in agreement knowing all too well Gemma would in heartbeat.

Outside Venus was making her way across the lot towards Gemma and Chucky who were at the office having a quick coffee

"Oh great, what now?" she said as she say Tig out after her, at the same time she saw Jax and Tara's car pull into the lot followed by Opie and Donna.  
They parked their cars across from the row of Harley's, got out and made their way towards Gemma.

"You in trouble Tig?" Jax said smirking as he passed him and Venus. Venus gave a glare which made him chuckle a bit.

"And I thought they only got that pissed when they actually owned a pussy" said Opie to Jax making him laugh, more so when he realised Gemma, Tara and Donna had heard Opie. The three women gave Opie that pissed off look.

"Ah, come on. I didn't mean you girls, i was meaning all the other ones, honest, you ladies are the best." he said with a grin hoping to get out of trouble

Gemma smiled "Your lucky we love you Ope, and yeah i agree with you about her"  
Opie smiled as the others had a quiet chuckle to themselves.  
None of the old ladies or club really knew what was with Venus and Tig, were they friends as Tig said or more with the way Venus acted at times.

Just then a black SUV with blacked out windows pulled into the lot skidding to a stop.  
Opie, Jax and Tig all turned as the SUV's windows opened and the guns appeared firing round in every direction

"GET DOWN" shouted Jax Opie covered Donna, Tara and Gemma to the garage, Tig covered Venus so she could get cover with the other women

"Who the hell is that? yelled Venus

" I don't know, I didn't get a chance to ask" snapped Gemma.

All the Sons had come out of the clubhouse armed when they heard the shots, they fired back but got no hits. It was all over in a flash, the SUV reversed out the lot fast realising they were being quickly out numbered.  
Opie and Jax ran down the lot still shooting at the SUV but the bullets looked like thy were bouncing off, they got to the end of the lot at the gate and heard more shots from the the left coming up the street, but not directed at them it was towards the SUV.  
They stepped out to see where the shots were coming from when a Harley came tearing past them ,rider had a gun in hand and still shooting the SUV.  
Jax and Opie look at each other and run back in the lot for their own bikes, the other Sons already mounting theirs

"THERE'S A BIKE, FOLLOW IT!" shouts Jax "ITS AFTER THE SUV TOO".  
They roar out the lot hell bent on catching both the bike and the SUV

Gemma came out of the office and looks around "Shit, Where's Chucky?" she says as she searches around "CHUCKY?" she yells

"Gemma, Im OK" he calls as he rolls out from under the tow truck

"Thank god for that" she sighs The other ladies come out now that its safe, they see that Gemma is worried looking

"Dont worry, they will be fine" says Tara

Gemma turns around to them "They bloody better be!"

* * *

sorry its a bit short, this is my first attempt


	2. Chapter 2

The Sons had been out for an hour and there was no sign of the SUV or the Harley, but they weren't about to give up yet. They had taken the road out of Charming since there was no sightings in town, Clay's hands were playing up and Jax could see his struggling but also knew he wouldn't give up, not yet anyway.

They were about 20 minutes out of Charming when they pulled over to re-group and decide what to do next.

"We canny just give up, we need til find those bastards before they come for us again, next time we may no be so lucky" states Chibs

"Our family was in the firing line, our kids could of been there" says Jax "Whoever was on that bike knows who was in the SUV, they were shooting at them not us" he added

Clay interrupted "Yeah, but that could be just a show, they saw you and Ope and put a few rounds off to make you both think that, cant rule that out"

"I agree" says Tig followed by Happy and Bobby.

"Yeah, but we still need to find one or both" says Jax

Ope nods "I say we search a few miles out yet, if nothing comes up then we head back and go into lock down"

"I agree with Ope" nods Jax

"Yeah, thats what to do" agrees Clay

Opie turns to Jax who's heading back to his bike "I'm going for a piss, be right back"

"Alright bro, we'll wait for you" Jax says as he settles back on his bike

Opie dissappears down an embankment only to reappear almost straight away

"Hey, over here" he calls to his brothers in a lowered voice

"what is it?" Jax says getting off his bike and heading over to Opie, the rest of the guys followed

"Isn't that the bike?" Opie points down the embankment, there was a dirt road just behind them they must of missed with it being overgrown, it went down to an old building that looked like it had been empty for some time. There was a small clearing before you got to the building, that's were they saw the harley that they had been searching for, it was hidden from view from the building .

"Yeah, thats it" said Jax "Come on, lets go on foot dont want them running again" The guys made their way down the embankment, guns ready for whatever they were about to walk into.

"You two" Jax pointed at the prospects " Stay with the bike and dont let it leave"

"OK" they both nodded, they were kinda glad not to be going any further, they weren't the best shot, not that either would admit it out loud.

The Sons made there way down to the building making sure to keep out of sight, Jax stopped, he help his hand out to stop the rest of the guys and crouched down pointing to the far side of the building. There was the shot up SUV.

At the front of the building four guys came out, Tig went to made a move

"No, wait" whispered Jax, he pointed to the SUV again. There was the biker from earlier taking cover around the corner from the four men.

The biker, wearing a ski mask, looked around the corner and got a visual of the four men, they all had guns and were arguing among themselves, they had no idea the were being watched.

The biker stepped back and reached behind taking out two guns, they stood with their back to the wall with the guns held out at their sides, after one last look around the corner they took a confident step out and walked towards they men, guns lined up and one after the other they shot the men with a single shot to the head each. The men didnt even get a chance to get a shot off. The biker went to one of the guys lying on the ground and picked up his gun, looked to the building door and lined up with the newly acquired gun, a few seconds later a fifth man rushed out but in an instant he was down too. shot in the chest. The biker dropped the mans gun back at his side and walked over to the bleeding man, kicking his gun away and watched as he took his last breathe then dropped the two guns that was used to kill the other four at his side and puts his prints over them. they were his guns now.

Jax looked at Clay in disbelieve.

"That was done with ease, they've done that before"

Clay nodded "Yeah, that worries me, who the hell is that?"

The biker had already started their way back.

"Come on, we will get them back at the bike" says Jax as he tuns and heads back with his brothers following him

The biker was quick on their feet and silent, they got back to their bike with out the prospects even noticing but the rest of the sons did.

"HEY, BEHIND YOU!" yelled Jax to the prospects, they turned and saw the biker on the harley putting their helmet on. The biker saw the Sons rushing towards them and the prospects coming from behind, one of them was a fairly big guy, he threw himself towards on biker knocking the bike and rider to the ground. The biker clearly pissed off sprang to their feet and launched at the prospects.

A fight broke out, the smaller prospect didnt stand a chance he was thrown to the ground with a bloody nose in seconds, the bigger one got some punches in. The smaller prospect got to his feet and threw some punches catching the bikers torso but they fought back hard knocking the small one to the ground again in a daze, the bigger prospect grabbed the biker and threw them to the ground, went to give a kick to the ribs but the biker managed to catch the prospects foot and twist the ankle round and punched the back of their knee, they got up and and landed a punch to the prospects face sending him backwards to where is prospect brother was still lying.

Jax and the Sons watched as the bigger prospect tried to get up but before he could get to his feet properly the biker had him by the throat with their fist pulled back ready to punch the already blackened eye when Tig moved forward and kicked the bikers lower back, hitting the kidneys, the prospect was released due the pain but in an instant reflex the biker threw an arm out with a clenched fist and hit Tig in the nuts bringing him to his knees. Kozik and Happy rushed forward and grabbed either side of the biker and dragged them to their feet, they went to fight their hold but Jax stepped forwardand placed the cold barrel of his gun on their throat, they froze then put their hands up to surrender. Tig got to his feet, Jax yelled " GET THE DAMN MASK OFF"

"WAIT" shouted Tig "Let me do just one thing" he looked at Jax who nodded. Tig looked back at the person who had brought him to his knees

"That was a cheap shot" he growled, swung his fist and punched hard into their stomach. The biker let out a muffled groan.

Tig stepped back happy that he got a bit of revenge.

"Alright, thats enough, get the mask of so we can see who this guy is" says Clay getting impatient

Kozik and Happy pull them to their feet again, Jax grabs the ski mask and pulls it off, dark red/black shoulder length hair falls down messy covering their face, that is until they look up.

All the sons stare not knowing what to say until Chibs suddenly steps forward

"Jesus Christ, what are you doing here Lexie?2 he says in disbelief

"Saving your arses" she spat back

Everyone looks at Chibs to get some sort of idea who this girl is.

"Fuck sake, we could of killed you" he spat back at her

"Boys, This is Lexie, my niece, my crazy assed niece" he says with a sigh

Kozik and Happy let go of her, she turns to the prospects "You two hit like a pair of wee girls. And you!" she says turning to Tig " You certainly can pack a punch, i can feel the bruises already"

"Hey, Im sorry, I didnt know you were a chick" replies Tig

"Its ok, I gave your nuts a cheap shot, I deserved it" Lexie said with slight smirk and winks at him, Tig stands smiling at her as Chibs approaches

"Hey, We need to talk Lex, What the hell is going on?"

She turns to her uncle "Like i said, saving your arses from those bastards down there" as she points down to the building

"Thats a point, we sgould get out of here before we get spotted" says Opie

"Yeah, Come on boys, back to TM" says Jax

He and Clay walk over to Chibs and Lexie "You too!" says Clay pointing at Lexie "We need answers"

"Of course" says Lexie turning and heading to her bike.

"That really your niece?" Tig asks Chibs as they watch her pick up her harley from the ground and saddle up.

"Yeah, she is, my crazy assed niece" Chibs sighs. He i glad to see her but wished it wasnt under these circumstances

The Sons head to their bikes and start to head back to TM with Lexie following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at TM Gemma and the girls had cleared up from the earlier events and things were starting to get back on track. There was a sigh of relief when the roar of Harleys entered the lot, only Gemma seemed to notice there was an extra one. She watched as it parked at the opposite side of the lot beside the cars. The other ladies were too busy checking their men were back whole, Gemma goes to Clay giving him a knowing look when she sees him rubbing his hands,

"You ok,baby?" she asks

"Yeah, going to need you later though" he says as Gemma takes his hands to her face and kisses them

"Of course baby" she tells him

She looks back at the new bike and rider "Whos the tag along?" she asks him. He smirks "Ill tell you later" Gemma nods

"CHURCH NOW" Clay shouts across the lot, every Son jumps to attention

"You" he points at Lexie as she walks toward them

"This includes you too, we need answers" Clay booms at her

"Not a problem" Lexie nods and follows the guys into the club house.

In Chapel all the sons are seated while Lexie waits outside with the prospects.

"You should put some ice on those" she points to the bruises forming on their faces from earlier, they nod

"Look, we are sorry, didnt mean to hit you ma'am, didnt know you were a girl" said the smaller of the two prospects, the other nods agreeing.

Lexie chuckles "Dont worry about it, I can give as good as i get" she says as the chapel doors open. Chibs calls her over, when she gets near him he says in a whispered voice "Just be honest with them Lex"

"I was planning to, dont worry" she smiles at him knowing hes worried, not because of his brothers but because he knows that Lexie wouldnt be here if things were about to go to shit

Chibs closes the doors and returns to his seat, Lexie stands behind him, all eyes are on her.

"So, you want to tell us whats going on?" says Clay

Lexie looks at Clay "The guys in the SUV were amateurs looking for a quick buck, you were their meal ticket"

"You trying to say there was a price on our heads?" asked Jax looking confused

"Not you or your Club specifically" replied Lexie "They were wannabe's trying to make a name for themselves and what better way than to kill a Son or a few Sons to get that name" she looks around the room at the mens faces staring at her.

"Hang on, so this was just some punks trying to impress" says Clay

"Yeah, I found out they fancied themselves a Son or two, so had to make sure that didnt happen" Lexie replied

"And you couldn't call your uncle here and give us a heads up" questioned Clay, causing the other sons to nod and mutter in agreement.

"I could of but they may have been tipped off, look i made sure nothing was going to happen"

All the sons looked at her.

"They came into our Lot, shot at us and by gods good grace no-one got shot, how is that nothing happening?" Clay shouted across the room at Lexie, who just stared at him, didnt even flinch when the president got angry.

"It wasn't gods good graces, it was mine". she snapped back, causing them to look at her confused

"Their guns, they were full of blanks, I followed them earlier to a diner so i broke into the SUV and filled them with blanks and took the live rounds"

"But you shot that guy at the building with one of those guns, it was no blanks" stated Jax

Lexie nodded "Yeah, those were real, they came out of the building with those other guns,they were back-ups, thats why I took them out"

"You took them out pretty easy" Jax said as he lent back into his chair.

Lexie looked across at Chibs who gave her a small nod, she scanned the rest of the room before looking back at Jax.

"Yeah, its what I do"

Jax was surprised and half sniggered while the rest joined him in disbelief

"You seriously want me to believe that you are some sort of hitman" he chuckles and looks at Chibs, he doesnt share his amusement.

"Chibs, come on man, tell us" Jax says with a smile

Chibs looks up at his brothers and then at Lexie and lets out a loud sigh.

"Its true boy's, Lexie works contracts, has done for a few years"

They all look in disbelief at the this woman standing before them, Shes in her late 20s, cant be more than 5"4 and is apparently an assassin and from what they witnessed earlier a good one.

"How did that happen?" Clay says breaking the silence

"That story is for another day" relied Lexie knowing every guy in the room was asking the same question.

"Well thats a story Im looking forward to hearing Doll" says Tig

"Yeah" a low raspy voice belonging to Happy

"All in good time boys, all in good time" is all Lexie says wanting to get back to the matter in hand

"Ok, so how did you know those guys were coming for us?" questioned Juice "We didnt have a clue"

Lexie takes a step forward and puts one hand on Chibs shoulder and looks straight at Juice

"Because I make it my business to know everything especially when it involves my family" she looks down at Chibs and gives him a genuine smile, he nods and returns the smile

"Aye lass, I dont doubt that" says Chibs

Lexie looks back at Juice then around the rest of the table "You are all family here, Brothers, you look out for each other. Chibs is my family too which to me makes you all part of it, so id do the same for anyone of you, even you Tacoma Killer" she says as her eyes land on Happy. He looked surprised that she knew him by that name but covered it with a slight grin.

"Love your work by the way, we should team up sometime". she winks at him making him grin a bit more but not enough for the table to notice.

"And the Freak circle really is complete now" muttered Juice, just loud that enough Lexie to heard him, she glares at him causing him to put his head down and regret his comment.

"Well I guess we owe you one Lexie, are you sure the threat is gone though?" asks Jax

"Yes, its gone, I made sure of that"

"We are having a family day here, old ladies, kids, close friends of the club will be there, you should stick around, your more than welcome" says Clay, the rest of the table all agree. Lexie nods

"OK, i'd love to, I was planning on maybe sticking around, been a while since ive spent time with uncle Filip, if thats ok?"

Clay nods "Of course, i'll have one of the prospects clear one of the dorms for you, you stay as long as you want, your family too now" he says grinning at her. Clay is well aware that he could use her around the club, she obviously has contacts and the means to help out and get her hands dirty in situations where he cant involve the club.

"Thank you Clay" says Lexie "I guess I could use the vacation, Tony has been bending my ear about having some down time"

Chibs looks up at her "Tony is here too?"he asks in surprise

"Of course he is, you really think he was going to miss the chance to come see you?" she laughs at him "He's in town, fixing some erm...entertainment for me, its been a hard few months i need to blow of some steam"

"I might of guessed, you know there is a ring outside you can blow off all the steam you want out there" says Chibs knowing full well what shes up to.

"Naw, Im on vacation I need to make myself some serious spending money, but then if you put those prospects in the ring I may have some fun teaching them a thing or two" she laughs

"You box!?" questions Kozik from the end of the table, genuinely looking surprised.

"I dont just box, I win" she states "When Tony sets it up you guys should come along and put a bet on, I'll make you rich" she laughs as she heads for the door "Im going for a smoke" She heads out the doors, passes the prospects from earlier who are sat at the bar, she goes outside and sits on the picnic table and pulls out her smokes.

Back in Church the men had been questioning Chibs non-stop about his niece and why he had never spoke about her or what she does

"Look boys, I wasnt meaning to keep it from ya, but it would of been useless info, Lexie isna someone easy to find or contact, shes basically a ghost, you only see her on her terms. The fact that shes even here shocked the hell outta me for Christ sakes" he says to them "Hell its been years since i seen or heard fae her, Tony gives me updates but even he doesnt know where she is half the time"

"Whos this Tony guy?" asks Tig

"He's the guy who taught hr most of what she does, I say most cos he's no way as fucked up as her, shes my niece and i love the lass but shes fucked up, she'd make you and Hap proud" Chibs says

Both Tig and Happy look at each other feeling like they want to know this girl better and see what she can actually do.

"Right, is there anymore business or can we finish up and get our asses handed to us by the lovely ladies out there?" Asks Clay as lifts the gavel, its all agreed that everything is covered for now so church ends.

The guys flow out into the bar some going for a few beers while Clay, Jax and Opie go outside in search for their old ladies. Chibs heads outside looking for Lexie who he finds smoking on the picnic table finishing up her smoke. Chibs sits beside her and takes his own smokes out and offers her another, which she takes

"Everything alright?" she asks

"Yeah, boys will want to ask you more though"

"Ive nothing to hide Chibs, they are free to ask"

"Happy may take you up on that offer to team up" he chuckles

She laughs "His name really Happy?"

"Yup, one his mother gave him, ask him if you want"

"I might, he dont speak much though"

"Aye thats Hap for ya"

Lexie's phone starts to ring "Its Tony, I gotta take this"

 _"Hey T, hows things on your end?"_

 _"Fine Lex, Got some fun for you tomorrow night, that ok?"_

 _Tomorrow's fine, ill probably have a few in the crowd, so ill have to make sure I go for the big bucks"_

 _"Not a problem, I thought that would happen, Hows Chibs?"_

 _"Hes shocked but fine" she chuckles down the phone as she takes a sideways glance at Chibs_

 _"Are you coming round? They are letting me stay at TM"_

 _"Naw, i have to meet Ben and Kyle, they are on their way, checked into a motel, we will see you tomorrow night, tell Chibs ill see him then too, be good to catch up"_

 _"Will do T"_

 _"Ill text you the address, behave Lexie, need you in one piece for this"_

 _"OK, catch you later T"_

 _"Bye Lex"_

She hangs up and tells Chibs that Tony will see him the next night.

"Hes been on at me for months to come and spend time with you, man was on a mission I dont know whats gotten into him, maybe getting soft in his old age"

"Tony? Soft? not a chance" replies Chibs, he knows his old friend all to well that there must be something else going on

The rest of the day went smoothly, the lot and clubhouse were cleaned and looking good by the time people started to arrive.

Gemma was keeping an eye on the boys, no one was going to be leaving early or getting out of their jobs, even Lexie had a job she was helping Chucky in the kitchen, she was fascinated by him. He had eBay bought mechanical fingers, he told her all about the Chinese cutting his fingers off because of his CMD, which he had to explain to her aswell. she found that part amusing and could only imagine the look in the Sons faces when he would have his hand down his pants jerking away oblivious to everything. She heard how Tig was the one to basically save his life from the Chinese and took him back into the family. But what amazed her was all the bad that had happened to him, he was such a happy guy and didnt let his past get to him. They were going to be good friends, she could tell.

"Chuck, how did you go through all that shit and be happy go lucky guy you are now?"

He looked at her and smiled "Family"

Lexie understood, if it wasnt for Tig and the Sons, Chucky wouldnt be alive let alone happy.

They talked for what felt like hours.

A figure lent onto the kitchen door frame, Lex noticed they were quite tall, well built and blonde. She turned to take a proper look noticing his smile first then his blue eyes

"You after some more chilli?" she asks

"Naw, just thought id let you know the prospects have cleared that room for you"

"Thanks, its Kozik aint it?"

"Yeah, thats me sweetheart, you need anything id be happy to help you" he winks at her

"Good to know" she says with a grin as she checks him out a little, just enough so that he notices making him grin a bit more

Lexie turns back round to help Chucky serve up the last of the chilli, she can feel Kozik's eyes burning into her.

Kozik was staring at her, he was trying to work out how this girl in front of him was capable of what he witnessed that morning. He looked her up and down, she was probably 5"4, wasnt skinny like the crow-eaters, but she was slim and curves in all the right places and from what he could tell she was toned pretty well, definitely not like the women that turn up at their parties. He liked the look of this girl, her smile, she had a smile that made him wanna grab her and show exactly what she did to him, what her body did to him.

"Fuck" he said under his breath as he turned from the kitchen and stalked away, he hoped there would be crow-eaters later tonight cos he was getting worked up just looking at Lexie, not something that ever happened to him before, he only just met her.

Outside the family day was dying down, everyone was happy, smiles all round which made Gemma happy and in turn Clay happy. he knows if his queen is then his life gets a bit easier.

As guests start to leave, Donna and Tara find Opie and Jax at the picnic tables.

"Hey, we are going to mine, kids are having a sleepover so me and Donna have a date with a bottle of wine" says Tara as she wraps her arms around Jax

"Wheres the sleepover?" questions Jax

"Your mom" says Donna with a grin "Shes in a real good mood with the turn out today and offered, be mad to say no" she giggled looking at Tara

"She thinks we need some grown up time with our old men" says Tara as she kisses Jax

"Well cant argue with that" Opie says as he grabs Donna, kissing her. "Ill pick you up later babe" he says afer he breaks away "might be a bit of a late one , not too late though"

"Oh we know, who do you think Gemma is getting to clear up" Tara laughs as Donna smirks

"Ah, shit, should of known there would of been a catch" exclaimed Jax looking at Opie

"Yup, that was way too easy" says Opie

The clubhouse doors open and Lexie followed by Chucky come out with the last bit of chilli and beers, Lexie heads to Chibs who is at the ring trying to get one of the prospects to fight back against Happy. It wasnt looking good

Tara was staring at the woman who came out with Chucky, she could of sworn she had seen her before.

"You ok?" asks Jax noticing her eyeing up Lexie

"Ah, yeah...whos that over there with Chibs?"

"Thats Lexie, his neice, she helped us out today, gonna be sticking around for a while, why you know her? he questioned

"I recognize her, im pretty sure she was at ST Thomas a few years ago when Chibs got shot, never seen her in the room, just hanging around, makes sense now though since she his niece" she shrugs "Right, we are out of here before Gem changes her mind"

The two women heard for Taras car and leave the lot.

"Chibs didnt say he saw her in the hospital" says Opie

"Yeah, gonna ask him about that bro" Jax turned and sees Chibs and Lexie both trying to coax the prospect

"Come on, hes making it easy for ya" shouts Chibs

Lexie jumps up on to the ring beside the prospect "Whats you name?"

"Half-sac" he replies. Lexie looks at him funny

"Right, Half-sac? whats the problem?"

"The problem id right in front of me" pointing at Happy "The guys crazy"

Lexie looks at Happy, she can understand what the prospect means. Happy wasnt looking, well, happy. His top half was bare showing tatotos and rippling muscles, a serious look on his face and dark eyes that could probably burn right through to your soul. no wonder Half-sac didnt want to fight back, she on the other hand liked what she saw.

"Right, I get that, hes big and scary but if you try you can beat him or at least get a few punches in and get respect" she looks at him waiting for his response

"Ok, how?" he asks finally

"Come here" she grips him and whispers in his ear. Happy turns to look at Chibs who just shrugs.

"Ok, you got that?" she asks him, Half-sac nods "Right, dont fuck it up, only got once chance" she calls back as she jumps back down.

"Right ladies, lets try this again" shouts Chibs

The two men start to fight again, Happy obviously having the upper hand over the skinny prospect but he wasnt giving up so easy this time.

Happy got a few more punches in, he went for another but before it could connect with the prospect, Half-sac had ducked out the way and as he rose up he landed a solid punch to Happys face knocking him to the floor

"YES, thats that im talking about boy" shouts Lexie proud he listened to every word she told him.

"how the hell did that happen?" asks Chibs

"Yeah, what kinda voodoo did you whisper in his ear" rasps Happy obviously surprised that Half-sac managed to hit him let alone knock him down

Lexie laughed "No voodoo, just gave him a tip"

"Must of been one hell of a tip" exclaimed Chibs

"You really wanna know?" she says looking at him then at Happy

"Yeah" they both answer

"OK Hap, your a good fighter, you move well and your fast, but you weren't blocking with your left when you were punching with your right, probably cos Half-Sac wasn't fighting back so i told him to take a few punches and duck when you throw a right punch and come straight back up on your left and give it all hes got, boy did good i think" she smiles

Chibs laughs "Aye, but that wont work again though Lex"

"He knows that but now he has the confidence that he didnt have, that will help him a lot"

Happy nods from the ring "Shes right" he rasps

"You wanna coach him" Chibs asks

"Naw, hes already has the best trainer" she says as she pats him on the shoulder "After all it was you that taught me" she smiles at him, Chibs smiles back remembering the days he did teach her, all because she wanted to be just like him. He turned to Happy and Half-Sac " Come on ladies, lets go get a dring, you coming Lex?"

Lexie nods and follows him over to the picnic tables, she turns and notices Happy ump out the ring and retrieve a T-shirt along with a towel, she grabs an extra beer and heads back over to him staring at the tattoos that cover his back.

"Like what you see?"he rasps

"Yeah, love tattoos" she smirks at him and hands him a bottle

"Thanks" he says as he turns around "So I can put my T-shirt on now now or are you still admiring my ink" he says with a raised eyebrow and a smirk knowing full well it wasnt just his ink she was looking at.

"Yeah, Im sure ill see it again" she winks and leaves making her way back to Chibs and the rest of the guys. Happy smirks when he catches himself checking her out as she walks away, he can see some ink on her arm just under her sleeve but not enough to make out but he finds himself trying to imagine not only what her ink looks like but what the rest of her looks like under her clothes, he shakes his head and walks towards his brothers

"Hey Koz, pool table!" he growls

"Sure man be in a sec" says Kozik

Happy needed something to get his mind off her, she was his brother's niece after all.

The Lot had cleared of family and it was slowly turning into a normal SAMCRO night. Crow-eaters were arriving and almost instantly started looking for a son to keep company for the night. Chibs was with Lexie on the couches along with Jax and Opie

"So how come you didnt tell up you saw Lexie last year" Jax questions Chibs

"I didnt" he answers, somewhat surprised by the question

"Come on Chibs, Tara recognized her" Opie adds as he nods at Lexie

"I never seen her" says Chibs again

"Its true" Lexie announces, making Chibs look shocked

"I saw my uncle but he never saw me, he was still out cold when i was there" she adds

"How did we not see you?"asks Opie " and how did you know?"

"Like I told you earlier, I make it my business to know what is happening to my family, you really think Chibs could get shot and I wouldnt know or come check on him?" she says back

Jax nods "How you get past the guard?"

Lexie laughs "Guard? That prospect did two things, sleep and go to the vending machine. Wasn't exactly mission impossible"

"Fucking prospect"snarls Chibs

"As soon as I heard you were awake and ok I left, I had to, I shouldnt of been there I was off grid when i heard about it but i had to see you" she said to Chibs, he could see in her face she was worried about him and would have come no matter what.

"Jesus lass, dont put yourself in danger like that again"

"You know i will Chibs" she smiles at him, he puts his arm around her and pulls her into a hug

"Aye, I know lass" he says

"Sorry bro, we had to check" says Jax, Opie nodding

"Thats alright, I understand boys" says Chibs

"So now thats over with how about some embarrassing of your niece here" Opie grins at Lexie who glares at him

"Dont even dare" she growls and trying to hid a grin at the same time.

The spend the next while chatting and Chibs did get a few stories in about Lexie much to Opie and Jax's delight. They liked her, they could see a different side to Chibs with her here and by the sounds of it he was all the family she had and kind of the same for him, his family was in Ireland and he knew he would never get them back so Lexie was all he did have really.

Tig approached the couches "Any of you seen V?"

"Naw man, you had a lovers tiff?" smirks Opie

Tig rolls his eyes "Its not like that man, we are just friends"

"Whatever you say Tig, naw aint seen her" says Jax

Tig walks back to the bar

"Come on Ope, we better get home to our old ladies before they have a tiff with us" Jax says as he stands up, Opie follows "See you guys tomorrow, nice meeting you Lexie"

"Back at ya both" she says back. she turns to Chibs "Im gonna go to the bar, there is a queue of crow-eaters waiting for me to leave your side and Id hate to be the one that gets between you and a fun night" she laughs as she gets up and heads to the bar. "Dont do anything i wouldnt do" she calls over her shoulder.

Chibs laughs and turns his attention to the crow-eaters already making their way to him.

Lexie finds Chucky at the bar talking to Tig

"Hey Chuck" as she gives him a hug

"Wheres mine?"questions Tig as Lexie releases Chucky, she turns and faces Tig, his bright blue eyes take her attention straight away.

"Sure, why not" she says as she wraps her arms around his neck giving him a hug, she feels his arms go around her waist and hug her back. She finds herself not wanting to let go, his scent is keeping her there she cant get enough of it but she pulls herself together and lets go of him.

"Names Tig" he says to her, she nods as she looks at him, not sure what to say. What is it with these guys having this effect on her she thinks to herself.

"So you find your lady?" she finally says

he shakes his head "Shes just a friend, I look out for her"

"Ah ok" she says "Well Im sure she will be fine"

He nods "Hey you wanna play some pool?"

"Depends if your a good loser" she grins at him, he has a smile on his face that makes her want to melt a little.

The head to the pool table where Koz and hap have been all night.

"You guys wanna play doubles? you two against me and Lex?" asks Tig

"Yeah, sure thing" says Kozik, ahppy nods not taking his eyes of Lexie

Tig turns to Lexie "Now we will both be sore losersif we lose" he grins at her

"I dont like losing" she says "And ill play dirty if i have to"

Tig smiles at that " Im counting on it"

Lexie smiled at him, there was something about him she liked

After numerous rounds of pool, with Lex and Tig winning mostly due to Lexie deliberately putting Kozik off at every shot he took, they finally had enough anf retired to the bar. Even though they had lost Happy and Kozik has surprisingly enjoyed it, Lexie was a flirt but not in a bad way. She had a way of making them smile, even Tig who had been having a crappy day with Venus being weird with him then disappearing before the BBQ even started.

"Well boys, I think im going to head to bed" says Lexie as she looks around the clubhouse to see a lot of half naked crow-eaters sitting on guys laps.

"Ill show you where your room is"Kozik jumps to his feet and is met with a glare from Tag and Happy.

"Thanks Koz" making her way towards the back of the clubhouse

"No problem sweetheart" he grins at Tig and Happy as he passes them.

Bobby who is sitting with Clay at the bar turns to his president "Theres gonna be trouble with that three" he nods in the direction of Tig, Happy and Koz who is disappearing down the hall.

"Oh, dont I know it" chuckles Clay knowing full well the three of them have had their heads turned Lexie.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexie woke to the sun starting to fill her room, she smiled, she had enjoyed last night being with her uncle like old times, not letting her past creep up on her. She got up and grabbed her bag that Kozik had kindly went and got from her saddlebags last night, she grabbed her vest top, hoodie and shorts deciding to go for a run to start the day, she threw on her trainers and headed out her room and down the hall, she was met with the sight of crow-eaters and sons passed out all over the place. Chibs still was on the couch where she left him except he was on his boxers and a half naked woman sleeping soundly by his side, Lexie chuckled as she walked past it all, she got out the front door and took a deep breath of fresh air instead of the stale beer and pussy she had just walked through, looking at her watch it was 6.45am, she decided to run for an hour as she set off out the lot.

It was 8am when she got back to the clubhouse, everyone was in the same way as when she left them except she could smell cooking, she immediately smiled and headed to the kitchen thinking to herself it must be Chucky.

"You are a godsend and I love you, that smell is fantastic" she says as she walks through the kitchen door

But it wasn't Chucky, she stopped dead in her tracks as Happy turned round from the cooker

"Glad you approve, not ready yet though" he rasped with a small smirk "Be 10 minutes yet and ill plate some up for you"

"Erm...yeah ok, I'm gonna grab a shower, be right back" is all she could say.

She hurried down the hall to her room, closing the door behind her and disregarding her clothes on the way to the bathroom, she turned on the shower and waited for it to warm a bit, she caught sight of herself in the mirror and her face instantly dropped and the colour drained, she could see the old scars across her back, they instantly brought back memories, memories she had been fighting for years. The sting of tears hit her eyes but before she started to cry she wiped them away and stepped into the shower. Not today she said to herself, not today.

After a quick shower, she got ready for the day finding her black skinny jeans that had frayed rips running up the legs, pain t-shirt and her favorite hoodie that he stole from Tony years ago, she took it everywhere with her, made her feel like he was always with her. Tony looked after , he was the closest she had to a father. She pulled on the hoodie and grabbed her converse, after putting them on she headed back out for breakfast.

Happy was sitting at the bar with a coffee in hand when Lexie walked in, he immediately got up and went to the kitchen without saying a word only to reappear a few moments later with another cup of coffee for Lexie.

"Here, I'll go get breakfast" he rasped before disappearing again

Lexie took a seat at the bar beside the stool Happy had been sitting on, Happy was back a few minutes later with two plates, he set one down in front of Lexie, the other was for himself, he sat down and started to dig in.

Lexie looked at her plate then at Happy

"You made these pancakes?" she asked kinda surprised the guys could cook "Or will the wrapper be in the trash?" she said with a grin

"I made them" he rasped

"I'm impressed" she said, she took a bite, her eyes grew big, they were good

"These are fantastic" she gushed

He quietly looked pleased with himself as he continued to eat

"Mmmmm...I was right earlier" Lexie said between mouthfuls

He looked at her a bit confused

"You are a godsend and I will allow you to make me breakfast anytime" she said while trying to keep a serious face but failed

"Naw I'm impressed Hap, didnt have you down as the domestic type"

"I'm sure if you keep the compliments coming I might make you it again" he chuckled "Anyway what you doing up so early and not telling anyone your gone?" he said in a more serious tone

"I dont sleep much, needed to burn up some energy and it was too early foe the gym to be open, figured a run was a good option, anyway I'm a big girl, I normally go places myself" she said

"There's a room out back, got weights, treadmill all that stuff, use it. In fact wake me up and I'll join you, spot you if you want" he said as he finished his breakfast

"You done?" he asked going for her plate

"Yeah, you know I think I might take you up on that offer, if you can keep up that is" she smirked then finished her coffee.

He nodded "Deal, but you gotta keep up with me" he headed back to the kitchen with the dirty plates

"Sounds good, its a date then" Lexie calls to him

He grins "Guess so" he calls back making Lexie smile

She hears stumbling behind her, she turns to see Juice making his way to the bar

"Good night?" she asks him, he looks up at her smiling

"Oh yeah!" he says

She chuckles at him, he was like a goofy little brother to all the Sons, always seemed to get the rough end of things but was a sweet guy, how he ended up being a Son she couldnt work out but it worked.

"I'm guessing you had company last night" she said to Juice

"Oh yeah, I had a few stay over" he replied feeling proud of himself

"Well, maybe next time you start in your own room or Im gonna have to start locking my door" Lexie said as she shook her head and laughed at Juices expression

"What you mean?" he asked

"You burst into my room with two crow- eaters attached to you, if it wasnt for Tig throwing the three of you out things could of got heated and not in a good way"

Happy came back from the kitchen "Hey your lucky kid, could of been out of action for week|"

"Sorry Lexie, I had no idea, I mean I dont remember" says Juice genuinely looking sorry

"Dont worry about it" she laughs "Its Tig you might need to look out for, your pretty brave after a few drinks"

"Shit, he's gonna kill me, what did I do?"

"Pretty sure you called him a few things and you challenged him in the ring"

"Nice knowing ya" smiled Happy, making Lexie laugh

"Right kids, i need to get prepared for tonight, been a while since Ive been in the ring, fancy helping me Hap?"

"Yeah sure" he rasped

The pair made their way out the door to do some training, leaving Juice wondering how he was going to get out of this hole he made with Tig.

The day passed quite quick, Lexie and Happy spent most of it working out and training, Chibs had turned up afte a few hours and helped out too. The rest of the guys were nursing hangovers and watching them train.

Gemma had arrived and after ordering the crow-eaters about and getting the place cleaned up she went to catch up on paperwork.

Lexie was taking a break with Tig, Koz and Chibs when she got a text telling her where and when the fight was tonight

"You really going through with it tonight?" asked Chibs

"Of course, make a ton of money doing it, you guys better be coming!" looking at the three of them

"Wouldnt miss it doll" says Tig

"We'll be there sweetheart" Koz smirks

"Good, you should put some money on me, you wont regret it" she smirks

"How you so sure?" asks Chibs

"Well" she looks at them "You guys blow off steam with you parties and crow-eaters right? well I blow off steam in the ring and me and Tony have a system, besides aint met a bloke that can keep up any other way" she winks and heads off to her room to get ready.

All the Sons turned up at the boxing match, Clay was more intersted when he heard the amounts that could be won, he had plans for Half-sac.

Lexie disappeared nerly as soon as they arrived, she said she was going to look for Tony. The Sons found room ringside and watched a few matches and put a few small bets on. From the left side of the ring a man was approaching, he was tall and well built with a serious stern look in his face.

"Filip" he called as he pushed through the crowd

Chibs took a better look "Tony, ma man" he yelled back grabbing the man in to a hug

"Been too long Filip" Tony exclaimed

Chibs nodded "An I'll bet there was never a dull moment with Lexie keeping you busy"

"Oh, I wouldnt have it any other way though" replied Tony "Shes up next, last fight of the night"

"You think she will win?" asks Clay from behind Chibs,

Tony looked at the Club president "Never lost one yet, she will let me know all i need in the first few seconds, we have a system, follow my lead and you will leave here rich men tonight, i guarantee it"

Chibs nodded "I'm with you, lets see what she can do"

An announcement for the next fight was heard, Lexie was up against some cocky bastard who was full of himself, flexing his muscles seemed to be his only talent. After his over enthusiastic entrance into the ring Lexie was called, She came from the back room followed by Ben and Kyle, one on each side they walked her to the ring.

Tig and the Sons watched as Lexie got in the ring, she was wearing black tight leggings, she took off her hoodie and handed it to the two guys that were with her and then hugged them both. As she walked to the center of the ring Tig and probably every other guy in the room noticed she was wearing a t-shirt that showed the bottom of her toned stomach, her toned and tattooed arms, but it wasnt the toning that took Tigs attention it was the bruises that could be seen. Her stomach had some pretty impressive bruising caused by his punch the day before, as she turned around he could just make out more bruising on her lower back that looked like the shape of a boot print, again caused by Tig the day before. He winced at the thought of doing that to her.

The fight didnt last long, Lexie had given Tony a signal as she entered the ring that no-one else seemed to notice. The guy was out could after 2 rounds. The Sons had followed Tonys lead and put some small bets on and left a bit richer.

It had been an easy fight for Lexie, the guy was too cocky and underestimated her, Lexie smiled to herself as she thought about the fight she had won the night before, she was in bed waiting for her alarm clock to go, it read 8.30am she had been awake for hours but didnt want to get up quite yet, finally she did and got a shower to start the day.

The Sons were all up and at work, the garage was pretty busy the past few weeks, more repo's than normal and non-stop services and break- downs.

Gemma was in the office buried under a mountain of paperwork looking for the next repo and the keys to a clients car that had been just dropped off, the boys were doing their best to keep out of her way

"Cant you guys keep keep this place tidy when Im not here" they heard Gemma shout from the office

This is going to be a long ass day" Clay says in a lowered voice to the boys, they nodded knowing how Gemma was

"Sac, Juice! heres the repo, get it done quick they are piling up in here!" yelled Gemma

"Yes, ma am" Half-sac jogged up to her getting the paperwork then off the tow truck with Juice. The rest of the guys were working away some on cars, Chibs and Jax were trying to bring an old sedan back to life that had broken down on the highway the night before, Tig and Happy were doing an oil change and service on a truck.

"Give up on that, its scrap now man" Tig shouted to Chibs and Jax

"I think hes right brother" Chibs looking at Jax who nods "Yeah, back it up and call the owner, get it out of here"

A van pulls into the lot and parks opposite the row of Harleys, Tony, Ben and Kyle get out and approach the Sons, they are welcomed by Chibs who pulls Tony into a hug

"Good to see you man"

"You too Filip, sorry we left so abruptly last night but cant hang around after collecting that amount of money"

"No problem,we left soon after you"

Clay steps forward and offers Tony his hand

"Names Clay, didnt get to meet you properly last night"

"Well, its good to meet you now Clay, I'm Tony and these are my two boys Ben and Kyle" Tony nods to the two men beside him, Clay shakes their hands and greets them too.

"So do you normally make so much money in one night?" asks Clay looking at Tony

"Everytime, Lexie doesnt like to lose" he shrugs "shes good at what she does"

"I'm thinking we are going to have a chat real soon" smirks Clay as he looks back at the guys who are all nodding except for Chibs

"Where is she anyway?" asks Ben

"Not up yet" says Chibs

Just as he says that the clubhouse door opens and Lexie walks out, seeing them she waves and and makes her way over to them.

"What brings you here so early?" she asks as she gets closer

"Came with your cut before we head out for the day" replies Tony as he throws a very fat looking envelope at her, she catches it smiling

"So what we make?"

"Four hundred, split four ways" he says grinning, she puts the envelope in her hoodie pocket "Sweet!" she grins

"You made a hundred bucks for that fight last night?" asks one of the prospects "Hardly seems worth it"

she sniggered as Kozik smacks him on the back of the head

"hundred grand, you idiot" he says to him

"Oh, that would make more sense" the prospect says as he rubs his head

"You want to come with us today Lex?" asks Kyle

"Naw, Im gonna stick around here, if thats ok?" she says turning to Chibs

"Fine by me lass" Chibs nods

Tony, Ben and Kyle were heading out to sort some business, Lexie was glad she could stay at TM, she wanted a bit of downtime . The three guys left and the Sons went back to work

Lexie made her way to the office, leaning on the door frame she saw Gemma frantically searching through the filing cabinet

"Need some help?" Gemma turned and looked at her

"Yeah ok, could use all the help I can get"

Lexie walked in and stared sorting paperwork on the desk

"Your Chib's neice right?

"Yeah, thats right"

"Well hopefully you can make some sense of this mess" Gemma says as she looks back to the filing cabinet

A few hours and a good few coffees later Gemma and Lexie had the office looking better than ever

"Thanks sweetheart" Gemma said s she handed Lexie another coffee and lent on the garage wall, they were watching the guys work

"No problem, happy to help" she smiled at Gemma and looked back at the guys

"See something you like sweetheart?" Gemma asked as she nodded in the direction of the guys

"Oh, just looking, dont have the time for baggage, dont do relationships, never have, doubt I ever will"

"Hmm, you should make time sweetheart, would do you good, we all need someone to love and to love us back"

"You make it sound easy, anyway I'm not your normal kinda girl" she laughs a little

Gemma smiles and puts her arm about Lexies shoulder

"Sweetheart, I hate to beak it to you but they aint your normal kinda guys" the two women laughed

Clay looked up and saw his wife with her arm around Lexie and a smile on her face as she laughed

"How the hell did that happen?" he says out loud making Jax, Tig and Happy look up to see what hes on about, they say Gemma smiling and immediately had the same thought as Clay

"I dunno but shes got mom smiling so lets not question it" says Jax to his brothers who all agree

"You wanna go grab something to eat?" Lexie asks Gemma

"Yeah, I could eat"

"Cool, I'll just go grab my phone and out some stuff away, we can go then" Lexie made her way back to her room remembering she still had her money in her pocket

Clay approaches Gemma with a smile on his face

"What?" she asks

He shrugs "Just happy that my Queen is happier"

"Yeah well keep the office the way it is and Ill stay that way" she smirks

"Ok baby" he pulls her into him giving her a kiss

"You like her dont ya" he asks Gemma

She nods "Yeah, theres something about her, shes got my approval"

"Well anyone who can put a smile on my queens face gets mine too" he says

Gemma pulls Clay closer and kisses him, Lexie is making her way back from the clubhouse and calls to Gemma

"You know baby, I think shes got more than just our approval" says gemma as she looks over Clays shoulder seeing Tig, Happy and Kozik all with eyes on Lexie

"Oh, Ive noticed that too" Clay smirks

Lexie gets closer to the couple as they turn and smile at her

"You guys want lunch brought back?" she asks Clay

"Why not, might get more work done if the guys dont leave"

"Ok, we wont be long, I can help when we get back too"

Clays eyes light up "Really?"

"Yeah, of course. If Im gonna stick around i wanna pull my weight"

"Fine by me sweetheart" Clay gives Gemma a kiss on the cheek and heads back to work

The two women left for lunch, returning about and hour later with food for all the guys, they took a break and dug in before getting back to it

"You got a spare work shirt uncle Filip?" Lexie asks

"Aye sure lass" he heads to his locker and gets her one

"Right them boys, who am I helping? she asks looking around the garage

Gemma pokes her head out the office "No one sweetheart, got another repo, can you do it?"

"Sure thing Gem" Lexie says as she goes for the paperwork then makes her way to the tow truck

"Hap, go with her" shouts Clay

He didnt need to be asked twice, he was at the tow truck in seconds, Lexie smiled and moved from the drivers side guessing that Happy would prefer to drive.

The pair headed out of the lot to the the repo location, there was a bit if small talk mainly from Lexie, Happy didnt really talk much but she soon got the conversation with the one major thing they had in common - carrying out hits

"How did you get into it?" Happy asks

"That is a complicated story, but the easy version is Tony, he taught me a lot of what I know"

"Im gonna want to hear that story" Happy rasps

"Oh, one day Im sure you will all know the full story, but right now a girl is allowed a bit of mystery" she smirks at him, he nods smirking too

"So who does your ink" he asks looking at her her forearm thats showing part of a sleeve tattoo

"A guy I knew in New York did it but he died last year, not found anyone i trust to do anymore"

"You ever want ink just ask, got my stuff back at the clubhouse"

"I might take you up on that, been too long and if you want any in return just say, I did a few of Tony's"

Happy nods, a bit surprised. They continued to chat on the way back the lot, comparing notes on a few hits and a bit of harmless flirting too.

Back at TM the guys were finishing up for the day, the talk of the afternoon was why Clay chose Happy to go with Lexie and what was taking them so long, Chibs on the other hand wa getting annoyed at the attention his niece was attracting, to him she was still his wee niece that would visit him with her father, Chib's brother, all those years ago.

The tow truck pulled into the lot

"Finally" sighed Kozik

"What took you so long?" shouted Tig as Happy and Lexie got out of the truck

"Thats for me and Hap to know, besides a lady never tells" Lexie winks at Happy who grins

"You heard the woman" rasps Happy as he walks past a scowling Tig

"What you two get up to this afternoon Hap?"

"Repo, obviously"

"You sure?" asks Tig, Happy smirks and walks to his locker

Chibs goes to Lexie "Lass, whats going on?"

Lexie chuckles "Nothing, honest. Just yanking Tigs chain, we did the repo thats all, traffic was bad thats all"

Chibs gave her a sideways glance

"Honest Chibs, nothing went on, I dont do relationships"

"Thats the problem Lex, neither does he, I dont want you getting hurt or my brothers getting twisted up over you, they need to focus on the club"

"I know, I wont distract them"

Chibs gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek before heading into the clubhouse for the first beer of the night

Lexie thought about what Chibs had said, he was right she knew that but there were a few guys that were making her doubt her feelings.

Later that night Tony, Ben and Kyle arrived back at TM, they joined the Sons for a few drinks, Lexie then joined them after a shower and change of clothes, the rest of the night as spent with Tony, Ben and Kyle chatting about dome business that needed to be taken care of in the next few days. Tony also took the opportunity to bring up the subject of Lexie staying in Charming on a more permanent basis

"Lex, I want ...no I need you to really consider putting roots down here, Im sure Filip would be delighted to have you around and I would rest better knowing you were here instead off disappearing all the time and Ive no idea where you are"

Lexie rolled her eyes, she had heard this more times than she could count, Tony was desperate for her to have some sort of normal in her life

"Ill think about it T"

"You better Lexie, I need to know you are safe when you aint with me"

Lexie looked at Ben and Kyle

"I suppose you agree?"

They both nodded, they wanted to make sure she was safe too, she was basically their little sister.

"Fine, Ill talk to Chibs" says Lexie

They continued chatting and drinking together for the rest of the night, Chibs joined them as the rest of the sons carried on with the usual activites, drink, pool and crow-eaters.

It must of been the early hours when Lexie noticed the crow-eaters in the lap of every son in the place except for Chibs, who was in deep conversation with Tony.

Just then two Crow-eaters appeared beside Ben and Kyle who had massive smiles on their faces, Lexie rolled her eyes

"And thats my que to leave, night T, night Chibs" she got up and made her way through the bar, on the way she noticed Happy, Koz and Tig all with female company hanging onto them, she had a sudden feeling that she needed to get out of there, she had a pang of jealousy but for some reason she couldnt tell who for. she got to her dorm and locked the door, climbed into her bed still fully clothed, it must be the drink she thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep

In the meantime Tony and Chibs were chatting about old times,Tony way a friend of Chib's brother and himself for many years, they grew up together.

"I want Lexie to stay in Charming with you" he suddenly said to Chibs

Chibs stared at him "Id love the lass to stay more than anything but its up to her Tony, Whats goin on?"

"I need to know shes safe and looked after when im not around Filip, somewhere she can go instead of disappearing"

Chibs gives him a look "Shite, whats the real reason?"

Tony took a deep breath and sat back in his chair

"I need you to be there for her when Im not Filip, keep her on the straight and narrow, well as much as you can"

"Thats not telling me why though, you know Ill look after her, but why do you NEED this all of a sudden?"

Tony sighed knowing he had to tell Chibs the reason

"Im dying Filip, got a few months maybe more, when Im gone I dont want Lex to fall apart thinking she has no one, shes already lost one family"

"Jesus Christ Tony, I dont know what to say... do your boys know?"

"No, but they have each other but they have each other, when it happensIi dont want Lex feeling like she has no one, you are her family, her blood, she will need you"

"You have to tell you boys...what is it?...cancer?"

Tony takes a swig from his beer

"Tumor, nothing they can do, just haer to wait but im going to go in my own time, my boys and Lex will never find out, as far as they will know i got careless and a job went wrong"

Chibs looked at him in disbelieve

"They are your flesh and blood, they should know"

Tony shook his head

"NO!, this is my decision Filip and they wont find out"

Chibs knows his friend wont change his mind and accepts his decision

"Ill be there for Lex, Ill make sure shes alright"

Tony patted him on the shoulder and the two men hug

They chatted some more and drank more as the clubhouse cleared a little with most of the guys going to their rooms with a crow-eater, except for Happy who had got rid of the girl that was on his lap a few hours ago, he was sat at the bar drinking, thinking of the look on Lexies face as she passed earlier, he felt guilty and didnt understand why.

Koz was also alone, he got rid of his female company too after he say Lex he was now passed out on on of the couches. Tig on the other hand had a crow eater back in his dorm giving him a really shit blow job, he shut his eyes and tried to imagine someone else but all he could see was Lexie smiling with Happy earlier that day, he had enough and threw the girl out and went to bed alone, what was up with him he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Lexie woke up quite early the next morning, she showered and got ready for the day. everyone was still asleep so she went to the bar and started to clean up from the night before.

She noticed Kozik sleeping alone on one of the couches and happy was asleep at the bar, he still had a bottle in his hand, how he hadn't fallen off the stool she wasn't sure. Lexie managed to more or less to get the whole place cleaned by the time Happy started to stir, she disappeared to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, when she returned he was still sat at the bar but with his head in his head in his hands. Hungover Lexie thought to herself

"Here, coffee may help" she said as she handed him the mug

"Thanks" he rasps taking it

"No bother, looks like you had a long night" she says

"Yeah, just needed a drink" he rasped

"Fall out with your lady friend?" she questioned

Happy looks at her "She aint no lady friend, just a whore, a whore who's company I didn't want" he rasped as he got up and stalked outside.

"He's hungover, gets cranky, nothing personal lass" Lexie turns and sees her uncle standing in the doorway.

"He told that crow-eater where to go not long after you went to bed, sat drinking at the bar til he passed out, I told you Lexie I don't want my brother's getting twisted up over you" Chibs says as he gives her a knowing look.

"I didn't do anything Chibs, I just went to bed" she replies

"I know lass, I just don't want you or them getting hurt"

"I know" she replies

"Figure out what you want lass and stick to it" he walks over to her and gives her a hug

"Right come on lass lets get to the garage open and get some work done"

The pair head out passing Happy on the picnic table, they open up cool the garage and start to work on a car that was brought in late last night. A few hours pass and more of the guys appear out of the clubhouse to start work. Happy chose to work on a bike in the other side of the garage away from everyone, he was suffering from his night of drinking.

It was a slow kind of day, a few repo's but nothing exciting, Opie and Half-Sac had just got back from a repo when Tony turned up to pick up Ben and Kyle who had stayed the night at TM with crow-eaters, Lexie went to greet Tony just as Half-Sac was taking the repo car off the tow-truck, he parked it to the side of the garage doors, when he got out he noticed the truck wasn't closed properly, he opened it and surprise crossed his face

"Erm Clay, you might want to see this" he called out

Clay stopped what he was doing and went over to see what Half Sac has found, he looks in the trunk to and sees bricks of cocaine.

"Ah shit, that's all i need" exclaimed Clay

A few others Sons along with Lexie and Tony came to see aswell

"Shit, that's a lot of coke" stated Juice

Just than a patrol car pulled into the lot

"Shit cover that up" says Clay

Unser and Hale get out of the patrol car, Lexie had heard their names before mentioned before but this was the first time she could put names to faces.

"I got this" says Lexie as she puts her hand on Clays shoulder, she walks in the direction of Hale.

Unser makes his way to Clay. "Who's the new girl? he asked as he stopped in front of the men

"My niece" answered Chibs

"Ah, not someone i needs to worry about then" he replies

A few Sons chuckled and Unser looked at Clay who was smiling at him.

"Jesus, I don't want to know" Unser stated as he looked back at Lexie.

"Hey there, can I help officer?" Lexie called to Hale with a smile

"Right, we need to get this car outta here while Lexie distracts Hale" says Clay in a lowered voice to half Sac

Unser gives Clay a look to which Clay opens the trunk and shows him

"Jesus, can you at least pretend in the law sometimes" Unser states looking away, Clay sniggers

"Afternoon ma-am" greets Hale "Im Deputy Chief Hale"

"Nice to meet you" Lexie says with a smile and holds here hand out to shake "I'm Lexie"

Hale looked at her as he shook her hand

"You work here?, not seen you around before"

"I'm helping out in the office, Filip is my uncle, haven't seen him in a while and work brought me near Charming so here i am"

"What work do you do?" he asked, she looks at him with a raised eyebrow

"Sorry, curse of the job, cant help with the questions" he says

Lexie laughed, "Thats ok, why dont I you over a coffee sometime and you can give me the low down on Charming sometime?"

Hale smiles "Eh, yeah that sounds good"

"Looking forward to it Deputy Chief"

"David, call me David" he insists

"Ok David...so can i help you with anything today? she asks

"Oh, we just came to drop in, you know keep them on their toes, trouble is never far from here I'm afraid to say"

Just then Ben and Kyle come out of the clubhouse, walk past Hale and Lexie and head towards the Sons

"Trouble?" asks Ben

"Not that i know of" smirks Clay

The guys were watching Lexie chatting to Hale, Kyle sniggers "Working her magic i see"

Tig turns to him "What you mean?"

Ben looked at Lexie then back to the sons "Lexie has a way of getting on the right side of the law, she will have him thinking shes some kind of saint, that way if shit ever gets too close or she needs some extra info, shes got it on tap from who ever the poor sucker is"

"Shes got contacts all over, I mean serious contacts, all bases covered" Kyle adds

Clay looks to Tony for confirmation to which Tony sighed

"Shes a talent I tell you that, makes her very good at what she does"

"Shit, shes full of surprises" remarks Clay

"I'm still here you know, in uniform and everything" states Unser

"Yeah but your on the payroll chief, we do our homework too" comments Kyle

Clay laughs "Smart kid you got there Tony"

Hale and Lexie finish chatting and she heads back to guys when Hale calls after her and catches her up

"Hey erm, here's my card, call if you need anything, anytime really. I mean if your going to be around a while who knows what trouble these guys could get you caught up in" he looks over at the Sons as he says this "Oh and my personal number is on the back, just incase you cant reach me in the office"

"Thank you David, thats very thoughtful" she says taking the card and putting it in her pocket

Hale makes his way back to the patrol car as does Unser and they leave

Lexie turns around and carries on towards the Sons

"Get a date?" chuckles Ben

"Oh haha, very funny. there's no harm on getting to know the local cops, if im going to stick around I need to start making a few "friends" with a bit of influence, I have to start some where" she grins

"So how many friends you got?" asks Clay

Lexie looks at him "Can never have too many" she grins

"So you thinking of sticking around then" asks Kozik

2Yeah, its got a few things to offer" she says as she walks back into the garage

There was a few things on Lexies mind that made her want to stay. There was Chibs, she wanted to stay close to him, they had a close bond when she was younger, she wanted to be just like him. Then there was the rest of the club - family, she missed that, going off grid and disappearing was easy for her til now, she felt like she was getting soft.

Lexie worked in the garage for a few more hours helping Chibs, the other Sons were busy more cars that had been brought in, Tony and his boys had left town for a few days.

Lexie and Chibs managed to bring a breakdown back to life and gave it a well overdue service.

"Well lass we did good today, lets get cleaned up" says Chibs

"Ok, you know we should do this more often, we make a good team" she smiles

"Aye, that we do lass" she says smiling

As Chibs heads to the clubhouse Lexie heads to the office to put some paperwork away, a taxi puss into the lot and comes to a stop at the garage doors, a few seconds later Lexie hears a voice from outside.

"Thank you kindly" the voice said to the taxi driver

Lexie goes to the office door recognising the voice, she looks out the door and sees the back of a woman

"Well well, Venus Van Damme!"

Venus turns around and looks at Lexie with a blank slook on her face then suddenly breaks into a smile.

"Lexie my dear, what on earth are you doing here?" she moves towards her with arms open

"Here visiting family and helping out, what are you doing here?"

"I'm a friend of Tigs" replies Venus as she and Lexie hug

The Sons that were still in the garage looked at each other confused, Tig steps forward

"you two know each other?" he asks

"That we do, young Lexie has helped me a out in the past" Venus replies

"Its a small world V" says lexie "Come on lets get a coffee and catch up"

Venus nods and the two women head into the office leaving Tig a bit puzzled

"What are the odds of those two knowing each other?" he says

"I'm more interested in how they got to know each other, they don't exactly have a lot in common" says Jax

"Well I guess we will find out soon enough" says Tig

meanwhile in the office the two womenare sitting down with a coffee,

"I still cant believe we are both here...what are the chances of that" says Venus

"I know...so your a friend of Tigs, how did that happen?"

"I met him in the club i work at about a year agoor so ago, some guy was giving me hassle and Tig stepped, hes looked out for me since" she answers with a small smile

"So your here visiting family, whos that?"

"Chibs, hes my uncle"

"You going to be sticking around sweetheart?"

"I'm thinking about it yeah" Lex replied with a small smile

"Good to hear, and i saw that smile, you got your eye on someone have you?"

Lexie chuckled but before she could answer Venus, Gemmas car pulled in and she was making her way to the office

"Hey Gem" Lexie calls to her

"Hi sweetheart, hope you got enough coffee for one more"

"Yeah, ill grab you one Gem" Lexie gets up to get one for Gemma

"Hey" she says to Venus "You here for Tig?"

"I was, but i found my old friend Lexie instead"

Gemma looks at Lexie than back to Venus

"Old friend?" she quizzes

"Yeah, we have known each other for a while, good friends" she answers

Lexie hands a coffee to a surprised looking Gemma

"Well I'm here to see Tig so ill get out your way but Lex we need a proper catch up hunny" smiles Venus and she walks out the door in search for Tig

Gemma looks at Lexie with a raised eyebrow

"Good friends?" she questions

Lexie smirks

"I didn't see that one coming" Gemma admits

Both women turn and look out the window into the garage, they see Venus talking to Tig

"Are they a thing" asks Lexie

"Your guess is as good as mine sweetheart, but whatever they are better not twist Tig up"

Lexie glanced at Gemma then back to the window and nodded.

"Tig cares too much, its gonna get him in trouble, meaning the club gets in trouble" Gemma adds

"You trust her?" she asks Lexie

Lexie looks at Gemma "Not even a little bit!"

"Thought you two were old friends, in fact good friends"

"I never said that, she did" replies Lexie

Gemma looked at her surprised

"Ill keep an eye on Tig, make sure she doesn't get him caught up in anything, he'll be fine Gem" she says walking away from the window, Gemma nods

In the garage Tig was questioning Venus how she knew Lexie

"We are old friends Tig, nothing else to it"

"How long you known her?" he asks

"We met 5 or 6 years ago, can we just drop it now!"

Tig still looked surprised but he gave a nod, agreeing to drop it, well for now anyway.

Lex and Gemma were still in the office

"So you gonna let me in on how you met her or keep me guessing?" asks Gemma with a raised eyebrow

Lex looks at her, she can see Gemma isn't going to let it go without some sort of answer

"Ok, I'm going to assume Clay has filled you in on what i do?2

Gemma nods "Wasn't expecting that either" she adds

Lex puts her coffee down and looks at Gemma

"I met her quite a few years ago, she was an acquaintance of one of my contacts, he was fond of her but she had a habit of attracting trouble so he go me to look out for her and i had to numerous times, obviously she doesn't know what i do and she never knew what i was doing for her"

"Jesus Christ" exclaims Gemma

"So like i said ill keep an eye on Tig so he doesn't get caught up in anything she may be up to"

"Thanks sweetheart, I don't want him or any of the guys getting hurt"

"I'll do my best to stop that from happening"

"So whats up with Hap today? He seems quieter than usual" says Gemma as she looks back into the garage seeing him still on his own in the back corner

"I dunno, been like that since this morning, hungover maybe, I'll get him a coffee" replies Lex, she goes and makes him one and takes it out to the garage.

"Hey, thought you might want some" she offers Happy the coffee

"Thanks" he rasps as he takes it

"How you getting on with that bike"

"It'll go" he rasps back

"Is it yours?" she asks

Happy nods

"When you get it going maybe you could take me a spin on it sometime" she smiled

He looks at her noticing her smile, god he loved that smile

"Maybe I will" he replies

"I'll hold you to that Hap" she says as she walks away back to Gemma, whos watching from the office

The guys head to the Clubhouse calling it a day as Happy closes up then follows them

"You staying for a bit Gemma? asks Lexie

"Naw, I'm going to head home sweetheart

"Ok, well I'm going to head over to the Clubhouse, ill see you tomorrow Gem"

Lexie makes her way across the lot, when she walks in the she sees most of the guys winding down with a few beers

"Right whos for food?" she calls out, shes met with approval from everyone so she heads to the kitchen to make everyone dinner, Happy follows her.

"Ill give you a hand" he rasps, Lexie turns to him

"You've been working all day Hap, I don't mind doing it, go chill"

Happy looked at her "Hey I'm a godsend in the kitchen remember" he smirks

She sniggered and accepted his help

"So it is just the kitchen you a godsend?" she asks smirking

Happy smiles, the first time shes seen him smile properly smile, it was nice to see. He didn't answer but she saw him blush a litte. They got on with making a meal for everyone. Lexie enjoyed these nights, they were calm and the guys were just being themselves, these were the nights that Lexie didn't want to end.

Hey lass, you thought anymore about sticking around longterm" asks Chibs

"I'm considering it still, just have to see what happens" she replied. If she was going to be honest she was enjoying every part of being with her uncle and the sons, she was in no hurry to leave.


End file.
